


Children of the Night

by kyluxoxo, Syperius



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Badass Phasma, Blood, Brendol was an ass, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Homophobia, Human/Vampire Relationship, Knights of Ren as vampire hunters, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Gore, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Snoke is an Ass, The boys aren't always nice, Vader is a dog, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyluxoxo/pseuds/kyluxoxo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syperius/pseuds/Syperius
Summary: Kylo has tried to catch vampire Hux so long, but he has always slipped away. One day he finally manages to catch him, and the events take an unexpected turn neither of them were prepared for. Can they handle the journey?





	1. Chapter 1

Hux listened carefully. His heightened hearing helped him in this situation where he was hiding from the hunter. That one who never gave up on hunting him. Hux was in an empty warehouse, crouching up near the ceiling. His heart was slightly bumping faster as he waited for the hunter to leave. Hopefully he didn't notice him.

Kylo walked into the vacant warehouse, pushing the door aside as he crouched down with his crossbow positioned on his arm, ready to strike at a moment’s notice. Tonight was the night when he would finally get revenge, when he would finally take down the one responsible for his vampire hunting, when the hunter would become the hunted. He was tired of having him be the one that got away. He made it to the center of the musky room as he glanced around, waiting for a sign that he wasn’t alone.

Hux glared at the human before dropping down and dashing out of his possible sight. He hid behind a piece of broken wall. He might have accidentally kicked some trash on the ground, making some noise. Damn, couldn't he hunt even for one night without any problems?

Kylo instantly whipped his head around at the noise. He tightened his grip on the crossbow and stood up taller in the hopes that it made him come across as more menacing than he felt. His thick boots clanked on the ground as he made his way over to where he heard the sound. “I know you’re there, monster,” Kylo griped as he edged closer.

The hunter was blocking the only way out of the warehouse. Unless Hux wanted to jump through a window. He'd do it if he had to. "You're the one obsessed with me. Why don't you leave before I have to hurt you?" He answered, revealing his location to him. He was ready to fight. Maybe he should kill him. No one else would come after him after that.

Kylo scoffed. “Hurt me?! I’m not the one with a crossbow pointed at my head! I’d be just a tad more concerned if I were you.” He gave one last look around for final emphases. “In case you haven’t been able to tell, I have you cornered. There’s nowhere for you to go.” He prepared the weapon to shoot, allowing the sound of the man’s voice to lead him to his mortal enemy.

Hux was well aware that he was coreered, and it had him quite anxious. He shouldn't have entered the place at all. He could try attacking the hunter but he'd shoot him before he reached him. "We'll see about that. If you want me so, come and get me." He suddenly ran forward and actually jumped out of the window.

Hux landed outside on the shattered glass immediately got up, and glanced up to see if the man would come after him.

His eyes widened at the sound of breaking glass as he ran to look out at the scene in front of him. His brown eyes captured the attention of the creature’s red ones, he narrowed them in determination before looking around for a way to reach with the ground without breaking every bone in his body. He caught sight of an old staircase and quickly strapped his crossbow to the back of his trench coat. He stuck his boot out the window and felt around from the ledge, just below it. He was crazy. He was going to hurt himself. He edged his way carefully along the ledge of the building until he reached the staircase and gripped onto it for dear life and he rushed his way back down to solid ground.

"Fucking hell..." Hux snarled, slightly baring his teeth. He needed to vanish. Sometimes it'd be great to be able to turn into a bat like the legends told and just fly away but unfortunately that wasn't true about vampires. Hux ran away and chose the darkest alley to run through. He needed to get up. High places were good, he had the upper hand. The alley was a dead end but he knew there was one spot he could climb, and when he reached it he jumped up, dangling from metal bar. He glanced behind him and started pulling himself up.

The rain water sloshed against his boots as he ran the same way he’d just seen the vampire go. He turned down a dark alley, suddenly realizing that he was alone. He could’ve sworn the other man, if he could even call him that, had been right in front of him only minutes earlier. There was nowhere left to go unless the creature had decided to just up and fly away and throughout his studies of the immortal race, had learned that vampires didn’t actually have the ability to turn into bats. He just vanished.

Hux was on the roof now, keeping his eyes on the hunter. His hunger was starting to get worse again, not happy about missing the meal. He should feed soon. The hunter seemed to have lost him so he could move a bit more freely again. Hux continued on his way, using the roofs of the houses as he searched for someone to sink his teeth into. He licked his fans just at the thought.

There was someone, alone, down in a nearby alley. Hux made sure that the hunter wasn't after him again before dropping down on them. They screamed, but not for long because Hux drank them dry.

Kylo’s attention was peaked at the sound. He turned to the direction of another dark alley and finally spotted the blood sucker, draining another victim. Kylo glared at his enemy, allowing a unnerving smirk to cross his face as he shortened the distance between them. “This is for him!” The taller man ground through his teeth as his rain-soaked boot kicked the startled vampire aside from his meal and pinned him to the ground. “And this? This is for her!” He screamed, pointing the crossbow and taking his shot.

It hit the vampire’s shoulder. He missed his target. He messed up.

Hux's heart jumped as he got startled, not seeing the man coming. He heard him too late and the next thing he knew was the pain and that he was on the ground on his back with and arrow sticking out from his shoulder. He fought back, hitting and scratching the hunter. He hissed and tried to bite him too. "What the fuck are you talking about?! Get off of me you shit head." He winced as the arrow moved in his shoulder.

Hux had blood on his lips, and his black eyes were already starting to turn back to red. He'd be the strongest when his eyes were bright blood red... The he'd be able to throw the man around like nothing.

Hux was scared. He could very well die now, if the hunter really wanted to kill him. He stared up at him with wide eyes, not blinking at all. "Let me go...!"

Kylo peered down at him, his foot never leaving the vampire’s chest as he wrapped his fingers around the arrow, threatening to dig it in deeper in case he were to try anything. ”Give me one good reason, why I shouldn’t just end you right here and now, leech,” the hatred clear in his voice. He had waited for this moment.

Hux mewled and held the arrow too. He really looked at the man now. Did he know him? Who was he?

"Wait... Were you the young boy, from that night? When I killed two?" His voice broke as he asked it. He wasn't sure. Maybe he wasn't. But he regretted that night. He never killed parents. But then he had seen the boy too late.

Kylo closed his eyes, trying to make the memory go away. It had been years ago. He had been only 12 at the time. His parents were taking him to go visit his uncle for a while. Their normal route was blocked, forcing them to take a detour. They had gotten lost. To his father’s distaste, his mom decided to get out and go ask for directions. It was late in the night and the only thing for miles around had been a gas station a few hundred yards back. They had gotten out to see if anyone was around, telling Ben to stay in the car and try to get some rest. When they never came back, he got out of the car to investigate. Walking to the gas station, a sour odor filled his nose and he quickened his pace. Something wasn’t right. He caught sight of a pale man, hair almost as red as the blood running down the sides of his face. His father’s blood, he realized as he saw the man limp on the ground. He wanted to scream or cry for help, but he knew it was futile. No one had been around for miles. Something grabbed him and whisked him around, his heart going a thousand miles per hour. His mother stared at him in desperation, holding him in her arms for the last time.

“Run, Benjamin! And don’t you dare look back!” She whispered in her ear, pushing him away to safety. Tears flooded his eyes as he watched his mother be torn away from him. Taking head of her words, he ran. He cowered. He let them down. He gave one final look back, hoping to see her familiar smile letting him know that everything was going to be alright. But she wasn’t. Before making it to the car, his eyes caught sight of the one who took everything important away from him and vowed that one day they would be avenged. He’s never forgotten those eyes. Those haunting red eyes. The same red eyes he was staring into now.  
He dug the arrow as far deep into the creature’s shoulders as he could manage, gritting his teeth for emphasis.

“You took everything I ever loved away from me!!”

Yes, Hux remembered him now. He had that feeling in his stomach, like he was going to be sick when he was still a human. That night he had been desperate. He thought he had found just a lost couple in the dark, not expecting them to have a son. Even after seeing him he had still killed his mother because he had been starving himself so long. It was a monstrous thing to do and he regretted it. He would never want to hurt a child.

Hux screamed in pain and tried to hold back an anguished sob. "I know! I know! I'm sorry." At least he was able to apologize before his death. "Kill me if you want but please just make it quick. Get your revenge." Hux closed his eyes. He didn't want to see when his death would come. It scared him.

The angered look dropped from his face and was replaced with a look of pure confusion. It wasn’t like his foe to just give up like this. They had been doing this game of cat and mice for years now, something was up. “And... you’re not gonna fight back?” Kylo questioned.

"No. It's probably for the best that I die. At least I don't have to suffer anymore. And you'll get what you want." Hux could feel his strength coming back but he still didn't fight back. "It's not as great living as a vampire some would think. I miss being human."

Hux opened his eyes to look at him. He has grown so much from that boy he saw in the dark.

He wasn't sure how many years it has been since. They all tend to blend together for him.

Kylo grabbed another arrow from his back and loaded it into his crossbow, pointing it straight at his chest, where his heart would have been. If he had one, Kylo thought to himself. Against his own expectations, he hesitated.

Hux shut hit eyes tightly and tried to relax. Like it'd help anything. He moved his head like he was looking away. He was shaking a little loo. "Just... Do it."

But then he sensed the man was hesitating. This was it. He didn't have to die. The foot didn't press him down so hard anymore and he felt the strongest he could. Hux snarled and grabbed his leg, and threw him aside. "Too slow." He got up and kicked the crossbow away. "You had your chance, you can't stop me now. Sorry about your family but unfortunately I'm above you in the food chain."

Fear struck across his face as he leaned back against the brick wall, his head throbbing in pain. He felt for his hair and noticed a trickle of blood fall from his scalp. Shit. “Top of the food chain, huh? You do realize I’ve killed dozens of your kind? I’ve been training this for this moment, killed some of the worst vampires your kind has to offer, done a decade worth of research just so I could have the satisfaction of killing you.” He retorted, trying to maintain his confidence.

"You failed. You can't kill me. You had the chance and you didn't take it." Hux wondered why though. Was it pity? Or maybe he was a coward. Hux stalked forward, his now bright red eyes on him and him only. "Seems like you have wasted a decade. A decade of your precious short human life. You could have spent it trying to be happy!" Hux was angry, such a waste. The man still had the chance to have a nice life even though he had made it harder for him.

"Do you want to end up like him?" Hux nodded towards the body on the ground and flashed him his teeth as he closed the distance between them and trapped him against the wall.

He gave the corpse a cursory glance before pushing himself back up to his feet despite the pain he felt searing through his head and limps. He inched closer and closer to his crossbow, trying to keep the creature distracted through idle conversation. “It’s called empathy, in case you were wondering. Though I’m sure you’ve never experienced anything like that. All you think about is kill, kill, kill, you monster. You’re only concerned about where your next meal is gonna come from and you don’t care about who has to suffer because of it. It’s the reason I devoted the past ten years of my life tracking you down. To avenge the same parents you took from me. And it’s the reason I so foolishly decided to spare your life.” He grabbed the crossbow,” And I’m not about to make the same mistake twice!”

"You have no idea what's it's like to be me! You have no idea what it feels like to be a vampire." Hux growled. He shouldn't expect him to understand. Humans rarely did. They weren't good friends. "I have lost many things too, you learn to live with it."

"You should do the same. I said I'm sorry. You can let this go. Move on!" Hux pushed the man like he was trying to give him a wake up call. "If you had your research right you'd know I'm the same as you, just with different diet."

“Sorry doesn’t mean anything! Sorry doesn’t fix anything! Sorry won’t bring them back! You have to pay for what you’ve done.” Kylo pulled the crossbow from around his back and held it to his head,” Now if you’re smart, you’ll shut up and do as I say.”

You've got to be kidding me Hux thought as he half smiled half frowned. He tilted his head as he stared at the arrow pointing at him. "What do you want me to do..." He said softly and pulled the arrow in his shoulder out. It bled first but started to heal immediately when the arrow was out.

He grabbed his wrist, wordlessly as he lead him back down the alleys to where he had originally parked his silver dodge ram van. He wrapped a blindfold around his eyes and tied his hands behind his back, using one of the garlic braids he kept in his van for safe keeping. He wasn’t sure how effective they were, but he figured he’d take every precaution. “Get in,” he commanded as he went around to get in the driver’s seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux followed the man silently, trying to plot his escape but it seemed uncertain while he was ready to kill him at any moment. "That smells so disgusting... You have garlic here??" It made Hux feel sick, like he wanted to throw up. He sat down and guessed he was his prisoner now. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to throw up..."

“Back to my place, I figure I’d ought to put you to some good use before I end up killing you.” He said, simply as he buckled in. He wasn’t going to give him any more than that. At the vampire’s discomfort, he returned a nonchalant smirk,” Suck it up, but if you even dare think about throwing up in my car, you’re only going to wish you were already dead.”

"Experiments. Great. I so wish to be tortured." Hux grumbled as he listened to all of his moves because he couldn't see. He almost had some poison and blood come up but he swallowed it. "I don't know your name, Hunter, so I will just call you boy." Hux moved stretched and moved the hurt shoulder, which was now healed already. "Thank you regeneration."

“Ren,” he corrected sternly. “You’ll call me Ren.” He tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he drove through the wooded area along the winding back roads. He’d spent the last decade or so being a bit of a recluse. His choice of housing was no exception. He mulled over the vampire’s regeneration statement before turning his attention back to his captured “I’m presuming you also have a name?”

"Hux. And before you ask, I was born in 1968." He was quite young for a vampire. In fact, when he had killed Ren's parents, he had been turned not so long ago. Hux had been struggling. "I was an engineer."  
"I hear a lot of birds. Are we in a forest?"

Kylo turned down another road. “It’s the middle of the night, the birds are all either asleep or building their nests. Are you seriously able to hear them?” he questioned as he looked around at the trees for anything that might prove him wrong. For someone who had spent a whole decade tracking him down, he really had no idea what Hux was capable of. “But yes, I live in the forest.” He was silent for a while before speaking up again,” What else can you hear?”

"Well they are there, whatever they are doing." Hux snapped. What a ridiculous thing to deny. "Hmm... I hear the wind, insects... an airplane".   
"I can hear your heart. How it beats. I hear it when you move. Or how you breath."  
Hux turned his head towards Kylo and he listened to his heart with his head tilted. "You have a strong heartbeat."

A nervous gasp escaped his mouth as he looked down at the other man whose head was centimeters away from his chest. He tried to still his breathing, tried to calm down so he wouldn’t realize just how uncomfortable he was able to make Kylo. He was his prisoner, not the other way around. “What are you doing..?”

"Listening." Hux pulled back and sat straight again when he heard Ren gasp and hues heart spread up a little. He smirked, though silently he was confused why he cared about respecting him. Maybe it was the least he could do after killing his parents. "You're slowing down. Are we there yet?"  
"Are you going to keep me in a cage? Or shackled?"

He stopped the brakes abruptly, smiling as he noticed Hux jolt a little out the corner of his eye. Without answering his question, he stopped the car and walked around to Hux’s side to open his door. He grabbed his wrist and led him up a small set of stairs to his front door. Opening the door, he turned Hux around to take off his blindfold. “Your room’s down the hall, second on the left,” he finally responded, tossing his crossbow on the counter like it was nothing.

Hux luckily didn't have to trust him not to make him run into a wall, he'd sense it before hitting it. But then the blindfold was already off. Hux blinked and looked around, confused. Then suspicious. "My room..." the thrown crossbow had him frowning. Wasn't he worried about him going wild or anything?

"At least take these binds off before I throw up, I hate the smell of garlic." He grumbled and leaned against something. Bad decision. It resulted in pain and Hux cried out, jolting away from whatever it was. "Fuck.... Silver." He hissed, the pain being enough for his fangs to come out.

Kylo shook his head, causing his black hair to sway against his face,” I’ve been after your kind for the past ten years now, Hux. You should have figured I’d take extra precautions to keep myself safe at home.” He took a knife and cut the braid off of the ginger’s hands. “Most of the furniture’s made out of silver, I would stay away from anything that seems to be metal. I also wouldn’t go anywhere near the room at the end of the hall if I were you! I’ve got enough garlic and holy water in the fridge to choke a small horse, my room’s lined with salt so don’t even think about going in there, and I’d like you to meet Vader.” Just then a large german blackjack came running from around the corner and jumped into the hunter’s outreached arms. He kissed the dog’s forehead and ruffled his fur affectionately before turning his attention back to the vampire standing in his living room.

Hux stared at the dog, not really worried about it. It seemed...mellow. But he was worried about all the metal, silver, he could see around him. He instinctively pulled his hands to himself to not touch anything.

He didn't want to tell Ren that salt and holy water didn't actually work. Salt just smelled strongly dry and made it harder to breathe and it was annoying to get thrown water at.

"I prefer cats."

He walked around slowly and stopped at the door to Ren's room. He saw the salt and huffed. Well, screw not telling him, he wanted to show him. Hux picked up some salt in his palm and threw it at Ren. "Your defense is weak."

He gave the other man a deadpan look, the salt all over his face, hair, and vest. “Okay. Nevermind then,” he trailed off, clearly annoyed that his original theory was wrong. He dusted the salt off of himself as he stormed off to the room across from the one he had mentioned to Hux, almost reminiscent of a young child throwing a temper tantrum. “Just don’t bother me, got it?”

"You didn't ask what it does do. Don't you want to know?" Hux rolled his eyes. If that's what he was there for and was the only thing keeping him alive, he should just tell him. "Salt smells really dry. Makes it harder to breathe. So it'd probably be really unpleasant going into your room, like there's no oxygen there. But it's not dangerous to me."

"Like garlic, it's not dangerous but it's unpleasant."

“Garlic isn’t dangerous? But all of the...” he trailed off, waving his arm in the direction of his television eluding to the numerous movies and shows he’d seen in the past.

"That's...fiction. Exaggeration created by rumours. We don't scream and run away when there's garlic." Hux wanted to roll his eyes again. He went to his door and opened it. "It's... A normal room. I was expecting a prison. Are you sure I'm your prisoner?"

“I’m not gonna lock you in a cage if that’s what you’re asking. I’m tired, I figure you’re also pretty tired, and I could probably defend myself if you tried anything.” He opened the door to go into his room,” Vampires do sleep, right?”  
That was unexpected. But he would accept it gladly. It was nicer than being locked up. He wouldn't trust to sleep though, maybe Ren would kill him in his sleep. "I can sleep, but I don't have to. If I want to I can stay awake for the rest of my life."

“Oh.” Kylo kind of felt like an idiot. He really didn’t know as much as he thought he knew. “Well good night then,” he nodded, taking the final steps into his room. He pet his dog on the head, changed into his pajamas and made it to his bed before crashing, exhausted from the events that transpired that night.

Hux waited in his room until he heard Ren was sleeping. Humans breathed differently when they were asleep. They were easy targets too. But Ren wasn't his target now. He wasn't curious what was inside the room forbidden to him. He sneaked around the house, avoiding everything silver and went into the room. "Holy fuck..." It was full of weapons. Weapons for slaying vampires. He touched one of them and immediately pulled his hand away. Silver, It burned.

What should he do with all of it?


	3. Chapter 3

Hux heard barking and he looked behind him. Vader, the dog, was at the door barking at him. "Shh...! You'll wake him up you stupid mut."

Vader growled, baring his teeth up at the man before lunging him into some of the weapons hanging on the wall. They crashed to the floor with a loud thud as Vader gripped Hux’s pant leg in his mouth, wringing it around in defense.

Hux's back burned and he bit himself with his fangs as he tried to keep quiet. It was too late to be quiet though. "Get off! Bad dog, shoo!" He grabbed the dog by its jaws and forced them open.

At that moment, Kylo had opened the door. He stood there in the hallway as he groggily rubbed at his eyes with his right arm, the light from the hall shined from behind his back. His long hair had been sprawled out in different directions, traces of slobber ran down from the side of his face, and he wore an oversized black shirt, fleece pajama bottoms, and the largest pinkest bunny slippers known to mankind. “What the hell is going on in here?”

Hux didn't have time to concentrate on Ren's ridiculously relaxed appearance as he was holding back the dog. It was trying to eat his fingers now. "Tell your dog to stop! It's mad, it attacked out of nowhere." The dog growled at him and and Hux bared his teeth to hiss back at it loudly.

A smirk crossed Kylo’s tired face,” No. He didn’t just attack out of nowhere. He’s protecting his territory. You just so happened to be messing with things you shouldn’t have been messing with and you didn’t like the outcome.” He watched as Vader attacked Hux before realizing he was about to bite back. Literally. “You touch him, you die,” he threatened, picking up a water gun.

When Kylo picked up the gun it looked like the dog only got more excited, trying to bite him more. Hux had to sit on it now to keep its teeth away from him. "I let him go he bites me! Tell him to go away." Hux tried to look threatening to the dog and it started whining suddenly.

Kylo dropped the gun, slowly making his way over to the pair. He grabbed Vader’s collar and gave Hux a wary look,” Get up and I’ll tell him to leave you alone.”

Hux hid his teeth and pressed his lips together slowly as he looked at Ren. It was weird to be so close to the man who had hunted him for so long. He got up and stepped back. Luckily the dog didn't attack him anymore.

"Nice slippers." He snickered and turned his back to Ren. There were still interesting things in the room he wanted to see.

"Silver cuffs...silver chains, silver silver silver. Is that a collar?" Hux tried to imagine it around his neck. Painful. "If you weren't a hunter I'd think you were just a really kinky vampire."

He sniffed at that, clearly trying to suppress laughter. He led Vader and Hux out into the hallway as he closed the door behind him. He didn’t want Hux to see anything else he wasn’t supposed to. On their way to the kitchen, Kylo caught a glimpse at the clock. 5 am. Great. He wasn’t going to be able to get back to sleep now. “But I was right though, wasn’t I? With the whole silver thing?”

Ah, the most useless part of the house for him. Though kitchens told a lot about the people who lived in the house. If he was looking for a meal, he wouldn't choose someone who's fridge was full of just alcohol. Not tasty.

"Yes, silver burns. It doesn't leave anything permanent, but it hurts. A lot. You know how people get allergic reactions from nickel? The skin feels like poked by needles. Silver is like that for me but the reaction is a lot stronger."

Hux sat down and stared at Ren."Anything else you want to know about?"

Kylo scratched his back as he reached up into one of the higher up cabinets and pulled out an old mug with a worn out logo on the side that read ’Millennium Falcon Enterprises’. It’d been his father’s old cup, the one his boss gave him and he’d seen him drink from plenty of times before everything went to shit. He used to drive one of those big semi-trucks to transport goods for the military weapons company. He remembers how much his mother hated the fact that he was never home, he can still hear them fighting about it today.

He takes his mug over to the coffee machine and fills it before dumping in six containers of creamer and three packets of sugar. Just how he liked it. There wasn’t such thing as too much sugar.

He walked back to the fridge and flung the door open, pulling out a carton of eggs and a few strips of bacon. He pulled the pancake mix out of his pantry and went over to start cooking. “You want anything? I make a mean pancake.”

"No thank you. I don't eat human food." Hux eyed what Ren had inside his bridge. Judged by that he'd be an excellent meal. "It makes me feel sick. If I had the choice I wouldn't drink blood."

"If you want to give me a shot of your blood I won't mind." He still joked though.

And there went the milk. Kylo had dropped the carton midway through pouring it into the pancake batter before grabbing it off the floor. “Haha” he laughed humorlessly as he bent down to wipe it off the ground. Turning his attention back to his cooking, he once again had to try and calm himself back down. He was kidding. Only kidding. It was a joke. He finished preparing his breakfast and slid it onto a plate before sitting at the island, across from Hux with his head down.

"Are you scared of me?" Hux asked Ren, amused and annoyed at the same time. He understood why he'd be. "I'm an intelligent being, I don't just sink my teeth randomly into someone because my instincts say so."

“Hmph” Kylo mumbled, stuffing the pancake into his mouth and taking a sip of his coffee. “So with my parents?”

"... That...was different. I was starving." Hux didn't want to talk about that again. It was hard.

Kylo stared down at his breakfast for a second before getting up and sliding it into the trash. “I’m not hungry anymore,” he explained, still refusing to look him in the eyes. Those eyes. The same eyes he looked into so long ago. “So um, I’m gonna go get dressed,” he finally said, breaking the silence. “I don’t think any of my clothes will fit you, but my cousin and her friends come over sometimes. Maybe they left some of their clothes behind in the guest room you’re using. I’ll meet you in the hallway when you’re done.” He finished before making his way back into his own room.

Hux noticed that Ren was avoiding looking into his eyes. It probably had to do something with the memory he had of that night. If he remembered his eyes when he was feasting on his parents. Hux didn't look at him either then.

"Alright. As you say, boss." Hux glanced at the windows. What was stopping him from leaving? Not Ren?

Hux went to his room and changed his clothes quick. He found a blue shirt that fit and black jeans. The hallway was empty when he went out so he walked to the front door and tried to open it.

"Fucking hell?! Who has a silver doorknob?" He groaned.

Kylo walked out of his room, enjoying the scene in front of him. “You really thought it was just gonna be that easy?” He shook his head, trying to hold back a laugh. He turned his head towards the direction of the room from that morning,” You might wanna follow me. Or maybe not, either way you don’t really have a choice.”

"You sneaky bastard." Hux said quietly and followed Ren. He'd try again later. With a glove. "I thought you said I'm not allowed in that room." He looked at the direction of the room too. Was this where the torture would start? "What are you going to do?"

“Now where would the fun in telling you be?” He said as a devilish grin crossed his face as he pushed open the door and pulled the both of them inside. Kylo turned on the single light bulb hanging from a string in the center of the room. The room itself was a lot smaller than it looked it the dark, but it was filled wall to wall with weaponry Kylo had previously used to track his kind down. Stakes, knives, swords, there was even a fricking harpoon on one of the walls as well as some crucifixes thrown in there for good measure. The weapons Hux had managed to knock off that morning still lied on the floor in a heap. In the center of the room was an operating table.

Hux hadn't seen the harpoon before. It looked very intimidating. He would t want that thing going through him. Next he noticed the operating table and he swallowed. "I think... I'll just go sit in my room." He said and tried to leave the room. "You can have fun alone."

He slid in front of the door before he was able to get anywhere,” I seem to recall we made a deal? I spare your life, you aid me in my research.”

"Yeah..." He looked down at his feet and turned to face the room again. He had no idea what Ren would do to him. It was unnerving. "Have you had anyone else here? One of us?" He asked as he walked to the operating table.

Once Hux had reached the operating table, Kylo pressed a button causing restraints to fall down on his wrists and ankles, pinning him to the table. Kylo picked up one his knives, fondling it in his hands,” They’re have been a few. Sorry if that knocks Mr. Narcissism off his high horse.” He smiles as if in contemplation,” But you, I’ve been saving my best tricks for you.”

Hux struggled against the restraints, his heart starting to beat fast. He hadn't expected this day to come. It was scary. He stared at the knife that he had in his hands. Great, now he was going to start cutting him up... "Oh okay..." He mewled quietly. "This is purely scientific, right?"

He looked up from his knife, grabbing a seat next to the table. ”Yeah sure, you can tell yourself that,” he mumbled absentmindedly as he held the knife up to his cheek, making a slight cut.

He stopped pulling against the restraints and just tried to stay still now. He flinched at the feeling of the blade on his cheek. The cut was red but didn't have time to bleed, instead it healed immediately.

Kylo gave him a thoughtful look,” You don’t bleed..” Reaching up to cup his pale face in his warm hands, he brushed the place where he was cut only to find no traces of any wound. “Or the more likely reason, you’re able to heal yourself somewhat quickly.” He gently brushed the back of the knife down Hux’s left forearm before giving him another look,” Let’s say we test that hypothesis, shall we?”

"I do bleed." Maybe tell him that would spare him from some of the pain. The had bled when the arrow had been in his shoulder. "Just get it over with.

He closed his eyes and jabbed the knife through the vampire’s wrist and slid down until he had come to the end of his forearm. He placed the knife down by his side and wiped the blood on his hands onto his jeans,” I guess now we wait.”

Hux screamed. His face twisted in pain and revealed his teeth. His fangs were just dropping, an automatic reaction to pain. The forearm bled because it was so much deeper, but it too started healing immediately. There was nothing holding the wound open. It took around a minute, then the arm was as good as new. It was because he had just fed, he was his strongest. If he was starving it'd take a lot longer.

He took out his phone, quickly typing in some notes as he tried to ignore how uncomfortable it made him to hear Hux scream. He sounded almost desperate and afraid. Almost human. Almost. He sauntered towards the other man until he was standing directly over him, he held the knife just over his abdomen reminding him of the consequences if he didn’t cooperate and looked him straight in the face. “Now I’m going to ask you some questions and you’re going to answer them for me, got it?”

Hux nodded quickly. He'd answer anything, in a hope that the knife wouldn't sink in his abdomen next. He looked up with widened scared eyes. "Ask me anything. You don't need to hurt me to get answers." Ren didn't really care if he was hurt did he? His scream didn't seem to affect him, at least he didn't see a reaction.

Kylo seemed to rack his brain for second, trying to decide on the correct question to ask him. “Where did you come from?” he asked,” Who made you like this?”

Hux let out a sigh of relief. These weren't the hard questions. He could tell him if he really wanted to know. At least then if Ren ended up killing him he'd know the person he killed. Not just a monster.

"Ireland. I was turned when I was 31. There was some vampire who thought I looked good and wanted me to be her armcandy, so she turned me. But I killed her after that. Vampires are usually expected to be loyal to the one who turns them. Even if they aren't together."

“Why were you the exception?” he asked, genuinely curious.

"I didn't know about it. And even if I did I would have killed her. She destroyed my life. I'd be 45 now, probably sharing my life with someone I loved. I'd work. I'd have friends. I'd live. Now I hide. I have to kill people to live. If I had friends and family I'll watch them die and eventually be left completely alone. "

Kylo could resonate with that. Being alone. Sure, he had his cousin and her friends and the other vampire hunters, but for as long as he could remember, he’d felt alone. Completely and utterly alone. He dropped the knife on the ground with the other weapons from earlier. He sat on the edge of the operating table and looked over at Hux. “And did you have any? ...Friends and family, I mean?”

"Yes... I think my mother might still be alive, and my stepmother. They're both in Ireland. My father died while he was searching for me. Even if it was to punish me for disappearing, he still did." Hux sighed. Thinking about the people close to him made him sad. He hasn't seen them for so long. "I had few friends too. I can still see them on social media, even if I can't contact them. They all have families now." Hux felt so alone. Stripped of everything that made him human and forced to live like scum.

“Have you ever thought about reaching out to any of them?” This somehow stopped being about control. He genuinely wanted to know.

"No. Never. It's better they think I'm dead." Hux looked at Ren when he heard the tone of his voice had changed softer and genuinely curious. He didn't look threatening anymore either, and Hux could relax a bit. "Who wants to know their child is a some kind of monster that kills people? Even if they loved their child."

"I don't want to be captured by the government and be cut into pieces."

Kylo felt a pang of regret at the sound of that. He bit his lip, hoping the ginger wouldn’t notice and start to think that he was weak. He released his restraints and helped him sit up, engrossed in the conversation they were having. “Surely they missed you though, your parents. How did you even manage to make it to Vermont to begin with? Did no one stop you? I thought you couldn’t be seen out in daylight?”

Hux was happy to let out of those restrains. Just that made him feel better. It was weird because Kylo could have done so much more to him. "I don't know. Maybe they did. Maybe they do. I'll never know."

"Okay so... The sun thing. I was really annoyed at first, because it does burn and make my skin go all red and hot. But then one day I had this stupid idea of trying sunscreen and you know what. It fucking works. Maybe my skin completely lacks something now that humans have to protect them from the sun and that's why I'd burn immediately. Maybe that's why I'm so pale." lt must have some science behind it.

"So I just put sunscreen and go around. With sunglasses. I came to Vermont with a fake passport."

“Yes, because if I move away from Ireland, I too would pick Vermont,” he gave a small laugh as he pushed himself off the operating table and walked towards the door. He looked back to Hux, taking a deep breath,” Well I think we’re done here today. If you need to step out for a second to do some feeding, I would go now. There are some pretty big deer in the woods out back, I’m sure you could find something.”

"Deer....? I can't drink animal blood." Hux followed Ren, and looked outside where he'd be free. "It's not the same... It makes me sick." And Ren probably wouldn't let him feed on humans. "I'm not hungry yet so we can forget it for a while now. But can I still go out?"

Kylo gave him a look,” To do what exactly?”

"...walk. Look around. Spend some time. If you're so worried about me fleeing, take the crossbow and come with me."

Kylo nodded in response as he grabbed his large trench coat, his equipment bag, his bag of arrows, strapped a few knives to his pants, pulled on his big clanky boots, and pulled his beanie over his long black hair and grabbed his crossbow from off the counter where he had left it just in case. Turning back around to Hux, he started making his way to the front door,” You good to go?”

That was a lot of equipment just for him... Damn. Chill, Ren. Hux glared at him a little but then just nodded. It had been his idea after all. "Let's go." He was about to touch the doorknob when he remembered it burns. "You open it."

Kylo opened the door and bowed, holding his hand out like he was introducing Hux out into the world. ”For you, my Count,” he teased as he followed him outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Hux didn't know where he was going but he just wanted to move. The trees were pretty, and the area looked peaceful. After a while Hux started hearing other people and their heart beats coming closer. He stopped next to a tree and saw that there were hikers. "Mmm... The blonde guy smells good." Not better than Ren though... Which was annoying.

That caused Kylo to stop dead in his tracks. “Hux,” he warned, letting his hand drift down to one of his knives. He wasn’t gonna use it unless absolutely necessary, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t cautious.

Hux glances at Ren and saw his hand down on one of his knives. He blinked and turned away from the direction of the hikers. "I told you I'm not hungry. But he still smells good. A healthy one." Young too. Perhaps in his 20s.

Then something else caught his attention and he ran forward. "Shoo! Go away!" There was a fox circling a little bird on the ground. A baby. The fox left and Hux lifted the bird on his hands. "Hello there little one. It's quite a fall don't you think?" He looked up the tree and saw a nest there.

Kylo jolted forward in alarm. “Hux!” he shouted, grabbing his shoulder. He sat there for a second before pulling away, realizing he was getting just a bit too comfortable with his mortal enemy. “You wouldn’t dare.” Hux might’ve been a ruthless blood thirsty vampire, but surely he was above killing baby animals.

Hux's instincts kicked in and crouched lower, his pose defensive. He bared his teeth and hissed at Ren. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He snarled, offended that he thought he'd eat an baby animal. Did he already forget that he couldn't use animal blood? "I'm going to get this bird back to its nest and you won't lay a finger on me while I do it."

Kylo jumped back frightened at the sound of his voice,” I’m sorry... I didn’t realize.” That you had the ability to feel compassion for anything other than yourself he added silently. Maybe he was wrong.

Hux glared at Ren for a while before trusting him not to shoot him down when he turned his back to him. He started climbing up the tree with one hand, the bird in the other. He put it back in its nest and it chirped happily. Hux smiled and dropped down. The mom came soon to check on its baby to see if it was okay. "Adorable. Now eat all the annoying bugs so they don't bother me."

Kylo watched in amazement for a few seconds as Hux climbed back down the tree. Did he really just see that? Did Hux really just save a baby bird? Snapping out of his daze, he shoved his hands in his pocket and sped up to catch up to the other man,” I didn’t realize you were so.....” he trailed off, not knowing the correct words.

"I were so what? Normal? Not bloodthirsty all the time?" Hux wanted to sound angry but he just sounded tired. "It's not like I'm just a human with a twisted DNA mutation that doesn't make me count as a human anymore."

“I’ve never actually had a conversation with someone of your kind, I guess I just didn’t know what to expect. The books and movies don’t really paint you guys to be the good guy. And with everything that’s happened, I learned to be cautious,” he turned his eyes away, “especially of you.” Letting his hatred seep in, he sped up so he could be alone for a few seconds.

Hux watched Ren's back as he walked past and shook his head. Maybe they should have just don't the walk in complete silence. "I don't blame you. Your life has been shit because of me, of course you hate me. I understand."  
"I've never had to meet family of the people I've killed."

He tried to stop himself for getting too angry. He didn’t want to have another outburst out here in the middle of the woods. He tried calming down, but before he knew he had shoved Hux back, holding his clenched fists by his side. “I was twelve, Hux. I was twelve years old. I had to watch my mother die right in front of me while I ran away. Do you have any idea how much that messed me up? I blamed myself, Hux. I blamed myself! I couldn’t save them. And my uncle tried to help, he really did. He made sure I saw someone, he took me in as his own, he even adopted his own daughter so I would never have to feel alone! But I was never really the same. I was never really okay. I never really stopped blaming myself. So don’t you dare tell me you’re sorry. Sorry doesn’t mean shit to me anymore. I’m sorry if I find it hard to believe that you’re anything more than a cold-blooded killer.”

The shove was quick and Hux couldn't hold his balance. He fell down on his ass and took part of the impact on his forearms. There was nothing he could do. He didn't know if there was anything he could do. He just listened to him as he sat on the ground. It was heartwrenching to hear his story again and to hear the effects of his doings.

It was all useless. Talking to Ren. He'd really probably kill him eventually. Why was he even there? He could try to run away. Ren would shoot him. Well, then he wouldn't go anywhere. Hux pulled his legs close to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "Okay.."

“I’m going back home,” he mumbled as he wrapped his trench coat tighter around his shoulders. It wasn’t really all that cold. It was only just beginning to be Autumn, but he could use the added comfort. He made the trek back in silence, hoping, but not really caring if Hux was even behind him at that point. He walked into the house without another word and flopped down on his couch, shielding his body and face with his coat. He wasn’t going to get upset. Not here. Not now. Not while he could walk in on him at any minute.

Hux didn't follow Ren. He didn't see the point. He didn't feel like it. So he sat there is the same spot until it became dark. He could have ran away, but Ren would just find him again. He started to wonder if he'd notice that he wasn't there. And if he'd come after him. Why was he still even alive? Hux was so confused. Ren had given his clothes, a room, would have given food if he had ate it... It wasn't normal for a hunter.

It was probably 3 am when Hux finally got up and decided to go back. He remembered the way luckily. There was just one problem. The doorknob was still silver and he didn't want his hand to burn, which meant he had to wake Ren up to get in. He knocked on the door, not bothering to use the doorbell.

A tall blonde man opened the door and the sound of blaring music could be heard in the background. Behind him, two men could be seen doing shots while a third man cheered them on. A man with even longer hair than Kylo was seen “singing” along to the music-currently “Crazy Train” by Ozzy Osborne- from the comfort of the couch. The man at the door had the thick aroma of hard liquor and one too many cheese puffs. He gave a quick glance over his shoulder, shouting across the living room “KYLO!! HeY KYLo!! There’s someone here to see you!”

Hux should have paid more attention because he could clearly hear Kylo wasn't the only one in the house. He had no idea who they were. His friends, obviously, but who? The smell of alcohol was horrible and made Hux's face twist in disgust. "Just tell him I'm going to my room. He knows." He said and pushed past the tall blonde man.

“Yeah Zieger?” On his way over to see what was going on, he ended up ramming right into the last person he wanted to see that night.  
“What are you doing here? Where have you been?”

"Sitting where you left me. And I thought the deal was I'm here and you don't kill me." Hux tried to keep his eyes down. More people didn't need to know that he was a vampire. "I won't get in the way of your partying."  
Hopefully they were too drunk to notice anything off about him.

One of the men suddenly came up from behind Hux and wrapped an arm around his shoulder pulling him in closer,” Hey man, want a drink?”

Kylo bit his tongue, trying not to seem alarmed. He really didn’t want anyone to make a scene in the middle of his living room.

Hux tensed but forced himself to relax. He didn't appreciate some random man just grabbing him. "No thank you, I don't hold my liquor well. But why don't you have more? Have fun, I'll retire for the night."

“Oh come on! Don’t be such a prude.” He egged on, already starting to sway. He brushed a piece of his red hair out of the way to try and get a better look at his face.

“Ummm,, Gaen? I think you wanna stop.” Kylo tried to warn, stepping closer to the two of them to try and prevent any conflict.

“Come on, babe. It’s such a waste for a pretty man such as yourself to be so sober on a night like tonight,” he whispered into the ginger’s ear.

That’s when Kylo knew the situation was out of his hands. Shit was about to go down.

Hux tried to get away but the grip on him was strong. He didn't want to seem suspiciously unwilling. But then the man came close. Really close. Too close. His scent, even for a drunk person, smelled good. His pulse was strong and inviting. It was too late to stop it.

Hux bared his teeth to show that his fangs were there and pushed the man into the wall. He kept him there and was ready to bite him, his lips close to the man's throat.  
Gaen stared wide-eyed at Hux, pushing him away. Not hard enough to knock him down, but hard enough to get some distance. “You’re....... you’re a.... a.......”  
The man from the couch had stopped his singing just long enough to watch the scene unfold in front of him,” Holy shit!!” He jumped to his feet and kept his hand hovered over a wooden stake, strapped to one of his thighs.

The others had been snapped out of their drunken states long enough to realize that something wasn’t right. One by one they started corning around Hux, ready to attack at a second’s notice.

Hux realized what he was doing and he ripped himself away from the man. He covered his mouth with both of his hands and crouched down on the floor. He hadn't meant to do that!!


	5. Chapter 5

Without realizing it, Kylo started to step in front of Hux, almost defensively,” You guys seriously think I’d invite a vampire into my house?”

"Well obviously you have, you think we're blind now?" One of the Knights said and came forward. All if their eyes were on the vampire, and they couldn't understand why he wasn't dead yet. "Let's finish it now. Kill it, Ren. It almost bit Gaen!"

Gaen was still in a shock, holding his neck where he had felt the vampires lips. He could be dead now. So quick.

Hux hid behind Ren, still crouching. If he appeared small maybe they wouldn't want to kill him as much. He was really scared now, because apparently they all were hunters.

Kylo walked back slowly, trying to make sure Hux was protected. Wait what?! He was going to try not to dwell on that too much.

“Aurelius, grab him! Laertes and I will guard the door so he can’t get out,” Zieger commanded.

Hux's eyes widened. He needed to get out, now. He got up and ran away to the door, hearing footsteps behind him. Aurelius was following him. And someone else was too. Hux grabbed the doorknob despite it being silver and cried out as it burned. The door didn't open though, it was locked somehow.

Meanwhile Sugar and Leo were in the weapons room, gathering everything they needed to hold him down. 

Hux turned and looked like a cornered prey. His instincts were taking over rational thought and he tried to dash into his room to hide, but they caught him in time. 

"We got him we got him!" He felt something burning suddenly around his neck, his wrists... He was yanked back and down, the back of his knees kicked to make him fall on his knees. Hux screamed in pain.

“Stop!” Kylo shouted at Sugar and Tristan, loud enough for the entire room to stop dead in its tracks. “This was the vampire who killed my parents all those years ago. I’ve devoted my career to tracking him down. If anyone here deserves the privilege to kill him, it’s me.” He walked over to Hux, still hunched over on the floor. Sugar and Tristan stepped away, respecting his wishes.

Kylo grabbed Hux’s arm and held it behind his back. Leaning in close enough to ensure he was the only one who heard him, he said “I made you a deal. I promised you that if you willingly came with me, you wouldn’t be killed. I stand by my word. Now you know as well as I do this really won’t hurt you, but what these guys don’t know won’t kill them. Just lay low long enough for them to leave and you’ll be left alone for the rest of the night.” He pulled out a thing of garlic and handed it to him.

Hux would have replied something if the burning collar around his throat didn't distract him too much. He still heard him though, and nodded. Garlic... It smelled so bad. "Wh- no no no please no..!" Hux pretended to have some kind of bad reaction to it and fell limp into the floor. They'd fall for it, right?

The Knights watched the vampire fall and they were happy. "Good. You've finally gotten what you wanted, Kylo. After all these years."

"Why was he here though?" Laertes crouched down to inspect the completely still body.

“I’ve been keeping him here as my prisoner,” he admitted, walking over to the radio to turn the music off before going back over to the kitchen to start cleaning off the counters. “It’s pretty late though, you guys should be going.”

"Do you want us to burn the body?" Sugar asked him. The others helped Kylo to clean up their mess. "Did you get anything new out of the vampires with him? New weaknesses?"

Meanwhile Hux was in his room, lying in the same position and listening to them talk.

“I wasn’t able to get much out of him. He wasn’t really the talkative type,” Kylo explained, continuing to clean. There was no way he could tell them about the garlic or their healing abilities without giving Hux away. “And don’t worry about disposing of the body! I’ll make sure to take care of him.”

"Alright boss. We'll get going then. It's been a wild night and you deserve good rest." Aurelius patted Kylo's shoulder. They all bid him good night and left. They even took the trash out.

Hux had been biting down on his lip the whole time, trying to be silent. He still had the silver collar and cuffs on. When the hunters were far enough, he let himself whine. "Aaaw fuck, fuck..." He rolled on the floor and tried to get them off.

Kylo kneeled down beside him, pulling his hands into his lap so he could help to take off the cuffs and collar,” I’m so sorry. I was having a rough night, they offered to come cheer me up. I didn’t know when you’d be back.”

"It's my fault. I could hear them when I was outside but realized it too late. Thank you..." Hux rubbed his wrists and neck, and watched the angry red marks slowly fade. "You didn't let them kill me... I'm... I don't know what to say to that. It's... so unexpected."

“We had a deal, didn’t we? I’m not the type to break promises.”

Hux nodded, and he smiled. He smiled at Ren. He knew he could somewhat trust him now. Unless this was some kind of cruel game but Hux didn't get the feeling that it was.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you. Truly. But now every time they come here I have to hide and pretend I don't exist. Right?"

“I should’ve been more careful. I had no idea when you were gonna home, I shouldn’t have just invited over seven other vampire hunters with you in the house. That was my bad,” he got up and grabbed Hux’s hand to help him back up his feet. “We’ll just meet up at Zieger’s house next time. No need to bring them around here.”

"It's OK now, I'm alive and not hurting." Hux got up with Ren's help. "I almost bit one of them. He just...got so close, teasing like that. What a nightmare." He took the garlic and shoved it on Ren's pocket. "Get rid of it. It's horrible."

“Gaen’s not exactly the brightest. Or the most respectful for that matter. I really can’t say that I would’ve blamed you.” He chuckled, taking the garlic and walking over to the trash to dispose of it. “You really ought to let me make it up to you though.”

"If you want to, I'm not stopping you." Hux gave Ren a look. It was something between confusion, amusement and distrust. It was odd, the man who had tried to kill him the day before now wanted to make something up to him. "He would have tasted bad. He was so drunk." Hux chuckled. "Drug users are the worst. Vampires don't like them. That's why they never die even if they are homeless and always in the streets."

"Sorry, too forward? Maybe I should try to act like a human."

“Oh?” he questioned, sitting up onto the counter,” And what kind of blood does your type usually prefer?”

"Clean. No alcohol or drugs. Everyone has their own taste. All humans smell and taste different. Not too old, it tastes dry. Or not too young, it's like...lemons, I've heard. I've never killed a child."  
"But blood-types don't really matter, if it's O or B or whatever. It's all good. Oh and fresh blood. Old blood makes us sick and weak."

“So basically what you’re telling me is I should pick up smoking?” He laughed at his own comment.

Hux grimaced. "If you want lugn cancer, go ahead." Smoking smelled bad too. Many things smelled worse after getting turned, since vampires picked up smells a lot better and stronger. "You should go to sleep, human. Or you'll faint and die."  
"And I still want out of this house but I'm not able to open the door myself."  
"So I need you alive for that."

He smiled, sliding himself off the counter,” Goodnight then?”

"Good...early morning." Hux bid, cocked his brow at Ren's smile and then mirrored him with a tiny smile too. "Maybe I'll sleep too to pass some time."  
The next morning... Or midday Hux should say, he woke up to loud banging. "Hux! I know you're in there. If you've been kidnapped make a noise and I'll come through the door!" It was Phasma's voice.

"Oh." He got up and went to the door, but then stared at the doorknob. "Bloody hell. REN I NEED YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE PHASMA COMES THROUGH."

Kylo got up from his bed, wearing yet another oversized shirt and fleece pants with the infamous bunny slippers. He rubbed his eyes, making his way into the living room. He opened the door and a tall girl with a blonde undercut, clad in a red flannel, grey tank top, and shorts came rushing through the door. Before Kylo knew it, a combat boot nailed him right in the chest, knocking him onto his back with a loud thud. “The fuck?”

“‘The fuck?’ is right!” she argued, making her way inside. She passed Kylo and marched herself straight over to Hux,” Did he hurt you?” She asked, concerned as she examined his features.

"Phasma, it's so good to see you..." Hux smiled. "No, I'm okay. He's not hurting me." He spread his arms and spun around to show her he was still in one piece. "He's not an enemy."

"Why haven't you gone back to your apartment? I tried to visit you but you weren't there. You didn't even answer to my calls or texts! Goddammit Hux I was worried about you. I had to track the GPS of your phone to find you."

"Yes... I'm s-..."

"Who is he, Armie? Your new boyfriend? He's human. Does he know?"

Kylo had managed to get himself up off of the floor, rubbing the back of his head to try and get rid of the throbbing pain,” Boyfriend?! I’m not his bo-.”

“You’re that guy!! You’re that hunter!!” she shouted, seeming to forget that the two were right in front of her and could hear everything perfectly fine,” Holy shit Armie! What the hell is going?!”

"Phasma calm down! Please, I'm not in any danger." Hopefully. And hopefully he could get Phasma lower her voice a little. "Yes, he's the hunter that I told you about. He caught me, he tried to kill me but then spared me and we made a deal. I stay here with him and I get to live. And before you freak out... He's also the one from the bad memory I told you about too. Where I killed the parents of a young boy. So.... Yeah."

Phasma tried to understand. "He almost killed you? And you make a deal with him? Are you his prisoner?" But then she turned to the hunter instead. "Is he your prisoner? Are you hurting him? What do you want?"

Kylo looked up at her, something he wasn’t quite used to. Even though Kylo was already 6’1’’, she still managed to have a few inches over him and could really pack a punch. She was intimidating to say the least. “I... I... um.. Yes, I guess you could say that. I’m keeping him here so I can do some research, but I’m not hurting him. I have no intentions of causing him any real harm.”

“But you’re a hunter?”

“Yeah, I am. And Dracula over there’s a blood thirsty cold-hearted monster, but we’re both still standing, aren’t we?”

"Dracula?? Excuse me, I'm way better looking than Dracula." Hux snorted. "And I don't turn into an animal."

Phasma stared at Ren, not blinking at all. Even to Hux she was still intimidating sometimes. Then she smiled. "Alright. I trust Hux. If he says he's OK, he's OK."

"Hello, I'm Phasma, Hux's human best friend."

“You mean to say that you willingly put up with him?” He questioned. He held out his hand for her, hoping he’d accept his truce and he wouldn’t have to be kicked in the gut again.

"Yes. I question it myself sometimes too but he's a good friend. I enjoy his company." Phasma took his hand, a sign of truce. "I try to make him do stupid shit too. One time I forced him to drink vodka and he was throwing up all over the place."

"Oh my gods Phasma, you don't need to tell him that." He was embarrassed.

Kylo smiled at the thought. “And you were okay with the whole.......?” he trailed off, turning his attention back to Phasma.

“Vampire thing?” she responded,” I mean of course I was shocked at first. Who wouldn’t be? But I’d known Armie for a year before he told me. I knew he was a good guy. I trusted him. His being a vampire didn’t change any of that.”

“But he’s killed people. How good of a person can he be?”

"I can't answer that for you. He does what he has to to live." She could have said that humans kill animals too but it might upset him since... It'd be saying that his dead parents were slaughter pigs.

"Hey I'm right here." Hux snapped and crossed his arms. He looked a little pissed, his lip curled and brows furrowed.

Oh yeah. Phasma turned back to her friend, continuing to check him for any minor wounds she might have missed,” You’ve been feeding him though, right? He has to feed at least once a day.”

“No I haven’t been feeding him!” He sounded, almost offended.

Hux's eyes had darkened a little already but he wasn't that hungry yet. It'd get worse soon though. "He doesn't have anything or anyone to feed me so... I guess I'll be bloodless for the near future."

"But are you hungry, Armitage?"

"A little. I almost bit someone last night. They got too close."

Phasma sat down on the couch and pull Armitage’s hand so he was sitting beside her. She lifted a few of her flyaway hairs and looked away,” You can go ahead if you need to.”

Hux thought he should because he didn't know when he could feed the next time. He glanced at Ren and nodded at her. "Thank you..." He smiled and his fangs were already there. Hux leaned in close and bit her neck.

Phasma was used to the feeling already. It was odd how it felt good after a while and she didn't mind helping her friend. She trusted him. After a while she felt like she was high, and she could feel Hux pull away.

Hux only drank blood until he was sated, which wasn't too much because he had fed only few days ago.

“What’d you do to her?!” He questioned, lunging forward to try and catch her as she lazily laid back onto the couch.

Phasma swatted him away, not wanting to put up with any loud noises for a second. She’d been used to this, but she still didn’t want to be disturbed as she tried to recover.

Kylo gave her a shock glance, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head,” You... you... let him feed from you?”

"Keep in down, Hunter boy. I'm enjoying the aftereffects." She put a finger on her lips. "Shh..."

Hux snickered. He remembered Phasma had once said she didn't need to use drugs because Hux already got her high. Apparently the feeling was nice.

When Phasma felt a bit more clear headed she finally answered "Yes, I let him feed from me. He gets food, I get a nice feeling and no one has to die."Hux licked his lips clean. "She tastes like jasmine and honey. "

Phasma sat up, feeling her circulation start to catch up. She took a deep breath before turning back to Hux,” I’m gonna have to go, Armie. But the second he starts hurting you, have to promise to text me alright?” It was becoming quite clear to Kylo that Phasma was definitely the mom friend.

"I promise. And I'll send smoke signals if he decides to steal my phone." Phasma was such a good friend. She really cared, and Hux was glad to have someone like her. "Thank you Phas." 

Phasma turned to Ren the last time and gave him the most menacing look she could. "If something bad happens to him, I'll hold you responsible and hunt you down."

Kylo gave her an awkward smile,” I’ve got it. But I really don’t intend on causing him any harm. Trust me.”

"I trust you for now, don't break the trust. You won't get it back." Phasma walked to the door. "Ah, I see. That's why he had to come open the door. It's silver isn't it?" She looked at the doorknob.

"Yes. I feel like half of the house is." Hux grumbled. "At least."

"Hmm. Well, something to keep you busy while you're stuck here. But I really have to go now, my work shift starts soon. Take care Hux. Text me!!" and then she was gone. Hux kicked the door shut and turned to look at Ren.

"So, that just happened."


	7. Chapter 7

“Armitage?” Kylo questioned as soon as Phasma was gone. He did his best to hold back a snicker as he raised a curious eyebrow. What kind of a name was that?

"Shut up." Hux pushed past him and sat on the couch. The glare he gave Ren could be translated to I dare you to make fun of it. "They thought it was fancy in 1968 Ireland."

"I only know you're Ren."

He nodded, understandingly. A name for a name. It was only fair. “It’s Kylo. Kylo Ren.” He took a seat next to him on the couch, playfully laying his legs over his clearly trying to annoy the ginger. If wasn’t allowed to actually kill him, he would at least try and annoy him to death.

"Well, Kylo, incase you didn't notice, I'm sitting here." Hux huffed, annoyed, and pushed Kylo's legs off of him. "Keep your legs to yourself."

He laughed tauntingly. This was gonna be fun. A few seconds passed by as Kylo started to let Hux feel like he was safe to enjoy himself, only for him to stick a wet pinkie finger into his ear canal.

"Kylo!" Hux pushed Kylo away. Maybe a little too hard and the word push could be changed to throw because Kylo flew off of the couch. "That's disgusting. Stop it. I'm going out. Open the door or I'll go through a window." He got up.

Kylo walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He really didn’t mean to upset him that much,” Wait, what?! Why? Don’t be such a buzzkill.” By the look on his face, that might not have been the best way for Kylo to try and ease the tension.

Hux slapped Kylo's hand away. He was getting really upset now. "I'm the buzzkill? Well I apologize deeply for not appreciating an intrusive wet finger in my ear after being stripped off freedom, being chained to a table, cut with a knife, burned with silver and called names! I'm so sorry that can't please O' the great vampire hunter by letting him use me as his amusement toy!" Hux stomped over to the door and kicked it. "It's not like I'm a person too, right?! With feelings? You can't hate me in one moment and suddenly play games with me like I've been your friend for years!"

“I...” Kylo shook his head not really knowing what to say. “I just wanted... I thought you... I’m sorry I...” He was really at a loss for words. He didn’t trust the other man, not for a second, but he felt this sort of obligation to at least be hospitable and in the brief moments where he forgot about who Hux was, he’d become attached to those short moments of rapport. He never really thought about how that might make Hux feel. He hadn’t exactly been all that fair. But then again, this was a vampire they were talking about. “But you’re not a person! But you don’t have feelings!”

"I AM A PERSON WITH FEELINGS! You don't have a right to deny it because it doesn't fit the image you have of me!" Hux shouted. He was so mad now. "If I don't have feelings, what is this huh?!" He picked up something, which turned out to be silver since it burned his hands, and he smashed it into the floor. "If I'm not upset what is this?! Are you telling me, an intelligent thinking being that I'm just running on instincts and have no idea about anything?!" Hux knocked something else over too. "You're full of horse shit and I don't want to see you." He grabbed the doorknob, making his hand burn again and ripped the door open with any secret locks it had in it. He didn't care if it hurt. He wanted out.

Kylo watched him walk out the door, having no idea where he could have gone wrong. He tried opening and reading one of the books he had lying on a shelf. He wasn’t really the reading type, but he needed something to help keep his mind of threat bubbling in his chest. Why did he feel guilty? He had no reason to feel guilty. He’d only spoken the truth, it wasn’t his fault if Hux decided to take it personally.

Realizing he wouldn’t be able to find any peace sitting there idly scrolling through a book when he couldn’t even concentrate on the words, he decided to shut his book and head off to his room to get dressed. He pulled on some black jeans, a graphic tee, and a leather jacket. He ran a comb through his hair before putting his beanie in place. Leaving his weapons at home, he decided he’d drive back into town and go one of his favorite live bars called The Cantina. At 1pm on a Thursday because apparently he’d stooped that low.

The sound of jazz music filled the room as he walked through the door and made his way to the bar. He’d heard this group before. Mos Eisley, he’d remembered them being called. He wasn’t that big of a jazz music fan, but any distraction was helpful at that point. Once he was at the bar, he sat himself up on one of the stools and got the attention of the bartender. “Just a coke please?”

Hux needed to blow off some steam so he settled on destroying a tree before getting bored of it and going to the city. Kylo wasn't after him, he could have some free time. Or he could just leave.

The redhead walked to the town, wearing his sunglasses. It looked stupid because it wasn't sunny. Made him look like a dick.

The bartender slid a glass of coke with ice to Kylo, gave him a look and then disappeared in the room behind the desk. Soon someone came out, and they definitely weren't the bartender.

"Ah, the stars must be aligned. I was just thinking about finding you last night and here you are, sitting in my cantina."

"Enjoy that coke, it'll be your last one." The vampire grinned and walked closer.

Kylo lifted his drink to his lips, look a drink, and placed it back down on the counter before giving the strange man a cock-eyed look,” Hmm?”

The man had bright red eyes, telling him that he had recently just fed. His hair was platinum blond and he wore a black suit. There was a sneer on his face.

His hand suddenly grabbed Kylo by his collar and he pulled him forward on the table. Their faces were so close he feel the warmth of his body radiating. "I'm going to kill you, hunter, like you killed my brother."

"Do you remember him? Do you remember how you killed him?" He hissed.

“I... I don’t know what you’re talking about...” Kylo pleaded, noticing the man’s red eyes almost immediately. He was suddenly made very well of the imminent danger. He wasn’t lying though, he truly had no idea what this guy was talking about. He’d killed dozens of vampires in his time, he wasn’t likely to remind any specific one out of the bunch.

"So you don't even remember him... You killed my brother and you don't even remember him?!" The man slammed the hunters face into the desk and then threw him into a wall. "You pushed a burning hot metal pike through his heart. He died suffering!"

Hux heard something out of normal near him and he listened on it more. It sounded like there was a fight starting, judging by the shouting. Humans wouldn't be able to hear it but he did.

Kylo groaned, not able to move. He was frozen with fear and the chair digging into his back didn’t help much. He cowered down, hoping he could hide himself until view under the mess of broken wine glasses and chairs.

by his neck. "Are you not going to fight, huh? Are you scared now without all of your weapons? A coward? Maybe I was right, you kill us just to feel better about yourself." The vampire spat.

Hux recognized the groan to be Kylo's and he frowned. As mad and upset as he was, he was concerned. Why was Kylo out and in the town? And why was he in a fight? But the the talk about the weapons started and Hux realized Kylo was being beaten up by another vampire.

Kylo kicked his legs, trying to free himself from his grip. The hold on his neck was getting just a little too tight. He glared at the man, trying to make himself seem more brave. He wasn’t going out like this. He gritted his teeth and continued kicking as hard as he could. He was running out of breath.

Hux could hear Kylo's heartbeat going crazy. And his breathing was... Almost non-existent. Fuck. He ran to the cantina and as soon as the door was open and he saw where the assaulting vampire was, he went feral. He hissed and growled loudly and pushed him into a wall. "You get your hands off of him!"

"What the hell? Traitor?! You are defending the hunter?!" They fought, throwing punches and kicks. Hux got thrown into a table and the other vampire's head got smashed through a window.

"Yes I fucking am, no one else but me is allowed to touch him." He was being oddly possessive. If he was Kylo's vampire, then Kylo was his hunter, right?

Hux sank his teeth into the vampires throat, and let his venom flow into him. It made him sluggish really quickly, and fall against a table which he gripped for balance.

"I hope you burn with him some day.."  
"And I hope you enjoy being dead." Hux said, broke a wine bottle and pierced his heart with it. The vampire let out a pathetic whine before dying.

Kylo laid on the ground, watching the entire scene unfold before his eyes. He could still barely breath. His head was sore, he was bleeding and bruised, he could barely keep himself from passing out, but he watched Hux in amazement. He saved his life. Hux saved his life. He smiled up at him before feeling the pain take over and he closed his eyes, falling unconscious.

Hux crouched down next to Kylo. "Hey... Wake up. Are you okay?" He shook him but he didn't respond. He was unconscious. If he was human he would have checked his breathing and pulse next but he knew already that they were OK. He'd live.

He stopped the bleeding and made sure nothing was broken before moving him. He knew he should maybe call an ambulance but he had a feeling Kylo would appreciate it less than just taking him home. So that's what he did, carried him to his car and drove him back.

Hux put him down on his bed and took his shoes off. Got rid of the jacket too. When everything unnecessary was out of the way he started treating his wounds and bruises with stuff that he found from the master bathroom. After that he didn't know what else to do than wait so he went to the kitchen to get him water and painkillers.

Kylo started to wake up, groggily rubbing at his eyes as he watched Hux rush in and out of his room. It soon became obvious to him that his shoes and jacket were gone and that his head was agonizingly sore. “What happened...?” He wasn’t quite sure how long he’d been out for.

Or why Hux was taking care of him for that matter.


	8. Chapter 8

"You got beaten up by a vampire and fell unconscious and I dragged your ass back home." Hux said, clearly still mad judging by his tone but when he touched Ren his touch was soft. "Here, water and painkillers. I bandaged your wounds so don't rip them off." He said and handed them to him.

He reached up to feel a scar starting to form on the left side of his face. There goes his devilish good looks he thought to himself jokingly. As Hux was exiting the room, Kylo was brought right back to reality,” Wait a minute... the vampire! You! I was on the floor! You! You saved my life?”

Hux thought it'd be a good time to lock himself in his room but it seemed Kylo had other intentions besides resting. He resisted the urge to sigh and turned to face him again. "Yes, you were on the floor and I killed the vampire. He would have killed you if I didn't."

Kylo sat up and placed his hand on the bed beside him, indicating that he wanted Hux to join him. “Why did you care? I mean, not that I’m complaining, but after everything we said this afternoon I just thought...”

Hux didn't join him. He glanced down at the hand but he ignored the gesture. "I don't know." He did know why. Compassion. But he wouldn't tell that to Kylo while he was upset. "Why don't you tell me? Since I don't have feelings and I'm not a person, you probably know the real reason why I saved you." Hux crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

Kylo looked down at the duvet, not really wanting to meet his eyes,” If you want to admit that I might’ve possibly somewhat been wrong, then... okay.” He shrugged,” I’m starting to realize that maybe we really aren’t all that different.” He couldn’t believe what he was saying. This was a vampire he was talking about. His vampire. Wait, his vampire? When did he start seeing Hux as his vampire, Hux wasn’t his anything. Hux was a monster. But then he started to remember why the other vampire had decided to attack him in the first place. ”He told me something.”

Hux's eyes softened a little after Kylo admitted to being wrong. It was a step forward. He nodded and sat down on the bed like he had wished. "What did he tell you?"

“I killed his brother, Hux. Drove a burning stake through his heart actually,” he tried not to chuckle. Now wasn’t the time. “I never really thought much about things like that. I didn’t vampires had family, that they had the capacity to care about other people, but... with Phasma earlier and you saving me. I just. I guess I’m no better than you.”

Hux cringed. "That sounds like an extremely painful way to die... Kylo, of course some of us have family. Of course we care. We don't just magically lose every bit of humanity when we get turned." He was glad that Kylo was finally thinking about these things though.

"You know the feeling when I killed your parents and you want to kill me? That's how he felt when you killed his brother."

Kylo shook his head, immediately wanting to change the subject. He sat there for a minute, trying to wrack his brain for any sort of memories he had of the passing events. “Why did you bite him?”

It was odd that even if he was a vampire hunter he knew very little about them. "I injected him with my venom. Vampires can make each other powerless that way. It affects for a few minutes, we go completely lethargic. It's also a... How do I explain it... Some kind of dominant behaviour vampires can show. Like showing someone who's the boss, that kind of thing."

Kylo brushed his hair back, thinking over what Hux just admitted to him. “Why would you need to show dominance, Hux?” He couldn’t possibly mean what he assumed he was implying, but he wanted to hear it for himself.

Hux blushed just a little and looked away. "I uh... Felt... Protective of you?" He tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. He didn't want Kylo to think he wanted to literally own him. "I was... I... Didn't like it when he touched you."

“Oh.” was all Kylo could manage. He bit his lip like he was trying to figure something out.  
He got up to crawl back under his covers and turned towards Hux,” I should really get some more rest.”

Hux took that as his sign to get out of there. "Of course." He quickly got up and walked to the door. Before he exited though, he suddenly stopped. He hadn't planned stopping but he did. "Rest well. I'll come change the bandages when you wake up." And then he was gone.

Later that night, Kylo woke up to a hand shaking him awake. Opening his eyes, he came face to face with Hux’s familiar auburn hair and red eyes,” Nice to see ya.” He mumbled as he stretched.

Hux let out a noise, maybe it was a greeting or he just didn't expect Kylo to say that. "It's time to change the bandages. You've slept the whole day." He helped him sit up comfortably and the sat on the bed too next to him. "Tell me if anything hurts." His fingers gently peeled them off of his face, revealing the angry looking slash under. "How are you feeling? You need anything?"

“I’m fine. Just be honest with me, how bad does it look?” he asked, closed his eyes in agitation. He really didn’t want to know the answer to that question, but he figured he’d might as well ask. He was never one to care too much about his appearance, but he was still self-conscious about presumably having his face torn into shreds.

Hux tilted his head and he examined his face closely. "The cut is clean. You're lucky you didn't lose your eye..." He cleaned the wound gently.  
"Hmm... I think it only adds to your handsome features."

Wait what.

Hux coughed. "I mean that now you look...more dangerous." And if it was someone else, someone Hux liked, he would have let himself say that it was hot. But this was still his enemy. Who he had an awfully friendly truce with. He sat stiffly and wondered if he had just embarrassed himself.

"It doesn't look bad. Just look for yourself." He held a mirror in front of his face. "It'll scar well I think, if we take good care of it." We???

Was Kylo losing his mind or did he just call him handsome? “Thank you..,” he replied, trying to hide the blush on his face. “I think it adds character,” he added, further examining his face in the mirror. Giving Hux another glance, he realized something else,” You really don’t have a reflection?”

"See? You look fine." He said with the I told you so tone. Hux looked into the mirror and saw the empty spot where he should be. "I do, but not in every mirror. Some mirrors are silver based and those are the ones that don't show me for some reason. Looks like you have one of those mirrors." He had tried to come up with a scientific explanation for everything but this one just flew over his head. "But the mirror must be really old because I can see myself in every modern mirror."

“It’s a good thing too,” Kylo taunted, failing to hold back a teasing smirk,” I wish I didn’t have to see your face either.”

Hux glared at Kylo and tried to look really offended but it made him laugh instead. "I can blindfold you if it bothers you that much."

“Oh really?” He cocked an eyebrow,” I didn’t realize you were into that kind of action.” He let out a few more laughs before an idea formed in his head. He got up, grabbed his coat and slipped on some shoes, disregarding the aching pain and fresh scar on his face. “I need to go somewhere,” he announced, walking right past Hux and out of the room.

"There's a lot you don't know about me..." Hux said quietly but that probably wasn't his point. He wished he'd know him better though.

"You get your ass back to bed right now, Kylo! I'm not letting you die because you're stubborn." He followed him. "Where are you going??"

Kylo kept moving, completely ignoring the other man. He made his way into the kitchen and opened up a couple drawers, grabbing things as he went. He made his way to the front door, kneeling down to get a better angle. He jabbed the screwdriver into the nails holding the door knob in and took it off, replacing it with a brass knob. Sitting down to admire his work, he turned back to Hux,” I’m not gonna force you to stay here with me after you went through so much trouble to save my life, but you’re welcome to stay as long as you like.”

Hux blinked in surprise as he stared at the new doorknob. It wasn't silver. Kylo had changed it just for him, so that he could come and go freely himself? And he wasn't even his prisoner anymore? He looked at him, a confused yet touched glint in his eyes. "You're setting me free? Just like that?"

Kylo shrugged, trying to play it off as no big deal,” Not to be redundant, but you saved me. Even when I gave you every reason not to. I’ve done nothing, but be rude and send mixed signals and you still choose to help me when I needed you most. It’s really not that big of a deal.”

Hux stared at the door. It meant freedom now. The place was immediately a lot more pleasing, now that he knew it wasn't his prison. And the company wasn't the worst. Kylo was only the second human who knew what he was and he could be with him relatively freely.

"Thank you..." He stepped out of the door and looked back at him. "Maybe we will see again." And he left. Just like that.


End file.
